Philophobie
by Fougy
Summary: Ça ne pouvait pas être du chantage amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils avaient passé un accord. One-shot, NaruSasu.


**Titre : **Philophobie

**Disclamer : **L'univers de Naruto appartient à Mr. Masashi Kishimoto, seul l'histoire est de moi.

**Rating :** T

**Genre : **Drama/Romance

**Résumé :** Ça ne pouvait pas être du chantage amoureux, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, ils avaient un accord.

**Personnages : **Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa

**Warning :** One-shot, OOC, UA suggéré

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

- "Si tu n'étais pas là, ça ferait longtemps que je me serais foutu en l'air."

La phrase avait été lâchée de manière anodine, l'air de rien. Ils venait de coucher ensemble – Sasuke se refusait à appeler « faire l'amour » leurs séances de jambes en l'air à la sauvette, quand Naruto avait appuyé sa tête sur son épaule et soupiré ces quelques mots.

Sasuke n'avait rien répondu tout d'abord, puis il lui avait rétorquer qu'il était bête et avait entreprit de se remettre son pantalon en place. Il savait que Naruto prenait plus à cœur que lui cette relation singulière qu'ils entretenaient depuis bientôt six mois, mais de là à lui dire qu'il était la seule raison qu'il avait de rester en vie, il y avait un monde... Mal à l'aise, Sasuke s'était alors rendu compte que désormais leurs rapports entre eux ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

Au début, ils étaient juste deux connaissances, même pas de vrais amis : tout au plus des connaissances de connaissances qui avaient des intérêts communs... Puis, ils avaient commencé à coucher ensemble et ils étaient devenus « amants », même si Sasuke préférait le terme de « partenaires ».

Sasuke se souvenait qu'ils avaient conclu un accord dés la première semaine où ils avaient commencé à se voir : si l'un deux venait à tomber amoureux de l'autre, ils arrêteraient tout.

Naruto avait trop souffert de déceptions amoureuses pour vouloir retenter l'expérience. Quant à Sasuke... il souffrait de ce qu'on aurait pu qualifier de « _philophobie_ », de la peur d'aimer. Il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, mais le jeu ne semblait pas en valoir la chandelle d'après ses propres observation du monde qui l'entourait. L'amour, le vrai, semblait trop rare et éphémère par rapport à la souffrance d'un cœur brisé. Tomber amoureux, c'était un peu comme jouer à la roulette russe...

Suite à la déclaration perturbante de Naruto, Sasuke avait tenté de prendre ses distances avec lui, espérant vaguement que la situation redeviendrait comme avant. Mais les appels téléphoniques sans réponses de Naruto, les regards interrogateurs et tristes que ce dernier lui lançait quand ils se croisaient dans les couloirs avait fait plier la volonté de Sasuke et ils avaient recommencé à se donner rendez-vous en secret, comme si ne rien n'était.

Si seulement tout avait été si simple...Maintenant que des sentiments, peut-être pas amoureux, mais tout de même assez forts pour les lier avaient fait leur apparition dans leur relation, Sasuke se sentait pris au piège. La menace de la mort de Naruto pesait comme épée de Damoclès sur sa conscience.

S'il n'y avait pas cette menace, cela aurait fait longtemps que Sasuke aurait écouté son instinct et pris la fuite à l'apparition des premiers signes qui sonnaient le glas de leur accord. Mais un engrenage vicieux s'était déjà mis en place : s'il s'enfuyait, il condamnait Naruto à un sort funeste, s'il restait, il serait attaché à lui pour une durée indéterminée dans une relation trouble sans bonheur, ni malheur...

C'est quand il avait pris conscience de cela qu'il s'était mis à détester Naruto.

Car pour Sasuke, c'était clair que Naruto savait très bien ce qu'il faisait, il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas: dans une relation basée uniquement sur le sexe, on fait pas se genre de déclaration, on ne cherche pas à faire passer la jouissance de l'autre avant la sienne, on ne cherche pas le contact de l'autre juste pour sa simple présence, on ne l'appelle pas au milieu de la nuit pour lui parler... La liste était longue de tout ce que Sasuke s'était mis petit à petit à haïr de la part de Naruto, des petites choses auxquelles il ne prêtait aucune attention autrefois et qui l'insupportait à présent.

Sasuke ne voulait pas la mort Naruto, mais il voulait lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Pour ça, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de se montrer plus froid avec lui, plus violent aussi durant leurs ébats desquels Naruto ressortait régulièrement avec des bleus et des traces de morsures, griffures. Mais Naruto ne s'en plaignait pas, il semblait tout accepter tant qu'il pouvait être avec Sasuke. C'était le prix à payer pour rester avec lui.

Les mois passèrent.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis le soir où Naruto avaient fait de Sasuke son prisonnier... De guerre las, Sasuke était moins méprisable avec lui, après tout, à quoi bon ? Ce n'était pas ça qui allait lui rendre sa liberté. Il lui arrivait même d'accepter de le voir au dehors de leur séance de baise pour une sortie s'il était de bonne humeur à l'occasion et ne filtrait plus ses appels.

Mais quelque chose s'était bel et bien brisé dans leur relation.

Aujourd'hui, cela faisait exactement un an depuis la première fois qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'y fit allusion quand il se retrouvèrent chez Sasuke. Mais lorsqu'ils retombèrent sur le matelas, transpirants et subissant encore le contre-coup de leur jouissance, Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke.

- "Tu sais, depuis quelques temps je pense vraiment que la vie vaut la peine d'être vécue."

Le sang de Sasuke ne fit qu'un tour et il se tourna vers Naruto, sondant ses yeux au regard grave qui lui confirmèrent le sens caché de cette phrase. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : Naruto le libérait de son devoir envers lui !

Sasuke sentit comme un creux au milieu de sa poitrine. Il y a quelques mois en arrière, il serait parti sur le champs et Naruto n'aurait plus jamais entendu parler de lui, mais à présent il avait le vertige en pensant à cette liberté...

Comme avec un air de déjà vu, il leva les yeux au ciel.

- "T'es bête."

Puis, il se pencha vers Naruto et l'embrassa.

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre... Par ce baiser, ils confirmaient par un accord tacite une nouvelle étape dans leur relation. Aucun des deux ne voulait briser ce fragile instant en mettant un mot sur ce qui avait permis à leur cœur de recommencer à battre.

Ils avaient un accord : ne pas tomber amoureux au risque de perdre l'autre.

* * *

**Un (court) One-shot que j'avais commencé à écrire vers la St-Valentin, d'où le petit côté mièvre de la fin...  
**

**A la base, ce n'était pas sensé être une fanfiction (comme pas mal de mes fics en fait), mais bon ! J'espère que ça vous a plu et pour ma part, je m'en vais de ce pas continuer la suite de mes autres fics ! ^_^**

**Tschüss les gens !  
**


End file.
